kisses are revealing our hidden feelings
by littlemichiru
Summary: As the title says.HarukaxMichiru.happy ending.One shot


Michiru's POV

It was after Haruka accepted her destiny. We were fighting against monsters all the time and on our free time we were following our dreams. We were friends and after some weeks we shared the same apartment. Soon we became schoolmates too. We were spending so much time together and I was happy with this fact. She was really popular with girls and I admit I was jealous sometimes even though I knew she wasn't serious with them. We had flirted so many times but I knew it was only a game for her even if I wished with all my heart it would be reality. However I was happy to be so close to her, even as a friend, a close friend.

One day I went to find her as always to the parking area where she was waiting for me. She was with another girl with long black hair and they were so close.

'Sorry, Haruka, I am late' I interrupted smiling. She sighed in relief. She came closer to me and turned to the girl.

'I told you that I was waiting someone' she told her smiling as well.

'Who is she?' the girl said pointing at me. 'Your cousin maybe?'

'My girlfriend' Haruka answered simple.

I smiled at her even though I knew it was only an act. 'Nice to meet you' I said politely to the girl who was just standing there looking at me weirdly.

'I don't believe you' the girl whispered looking at me with hate.

'Then I will show you' Haruka said and without another word she kissed me. Her lips were so soft and tasty. I thought I was dreaming. But as always all good things come to an end and soon I couldn't feel her lips anymore. I opened my eyes and I noticed that the girl has gone. 'Can we go home now?' she told me. Her voice was so calm as usual. It was like we just drank a coffee or watched a movie. Nothing special.

'i…I would like to…take a walk first' I managed to say and walked to the entrance.

When I was sure she couldn't see me anymore I started running while tears were drying my cheeks and neck. I stayed at the beach for a couple of hours or more. I wished I hadn't a mission. I wished I was free to swim until my body couldn't bare it anymore. However I wasn't, so I had to go back and face the truth. I had to face her and know that this kiss meant nothing for her. When I returned to our apartment she was laying on the couch.

'I was worried. Where were you?' she asked me.

'I was at the beach' I answered honestly.

'I see…' she sighed and stood up. 'Michiru, about before I am sorry' she said making me feel awful.

'Its okay' I managed to reply while I was hoping to be back at the beach or somewhere far away from her.

'I am sorry I used you to avoid this girl' she told me and every word broke my heart into a million pieces.

'I told you its okay' I whispered feeling dizzy. 'I am going to my room now' I added and locked myself to my bedroom.

Haruka's POV

I was waiting in the parking area for Michiru when a girl approached me and started flirting me. She was a beautiful girl with nice long black hair and black eyes, but nothing compare to my sea goddess. After some minutes she started to be really annoying. I told her that I was waiting for someone but she didn't care. Suddenly Michiru appeared.

'Sorry, Haruka, I am late' she said with her sweet voice. She was smiling.

I sighed in relief. I was saved. I went closer to her and turned to the girl that looked at me strangely. 'I told you I was waiting for someone' I told her smiling also.

'Who is she?' the girl said pointing at her. I didn't like the way she looked at Michiru. 'Your cousin maybe?' she asked hopeful.

'My girlfriend' I lied. Michiru smiled at me sweetly and didn't seem to bother of my lie.

'Nice to meet you' I heard her say politely to the girl like a perfect lady.

'I don't believe you' the girl whispered looking at her with hate.

'I will show you' I said and kissed Michiru's lips. Her lips were so soft and I didn't want to stop kissing her. It was like a dream. I didn't know why I did this. Suddenly I pulled back and looked at her. She had closed her eyes and when she opened them we were alone in the parking area. I was the one that broke the silence. 'Can we go home now?' I told her. My voice was calm as usual. Like nothing had happened…

'i…would like to…take a walk first' I heard her saying and before I could do or say something she was gone.

I was so angry with myself. Why did I do this? While I was driving home I started thinking what would happen if she didn't want to see me again. Did I ruin our friendship? As I arrived at our apartment I layed on the couch and started thinking how ti apologise to her. I was also worried. Where was she? Was she crying? Was she thinking that I was a freak? After a couple of hours I heard the door opening slowly. She was back.

'I was worried. Where were you?' I asked her while I was standing up. She replied that she was at the beach. 'I see…'I sighed. 'Michiru, about before I am sorry' I said finally.

'Its okay' she said without looking at me and I knew it was not.

'I am sorry I used you to avoid that girl' I told her and I knew it was a lie. Since I met her I wanted to kiss her.

'I told you its okay' she whispered. 'I am going to my room now' she added and locked herself to her bedroom.

Was she hurt? I didn't know what to do. I just wished she was okay.

It's been two weeks since the scene with the kiss and even if she denies this, things are not the same. She is still living with me and we are still fighting monsters but I know that something is different. When we are not fighting she avoids me. I asked her about this and she told me that it's only my imagination. Maybe it is but there is also something else that makes me worried. Michiru is not at home often and when she is she prefer staying in her room. One night I saw her standing at the balcony playing her violin. Her music was so sad. It was like a desperate crying. When she noticed me she stopped playing and returned to her room. She never did that before. While she was passing me I thought I saw a single tear in her cheek. I am really worried. She seems pale and is it my imagination or is it true that she looks thinner? In the last fight she was injured seriously. She saw it coming but she couldn't avoid this. She was too slow. That wasn't like Neptune. I must speak to her. I think it's me who caused all these. Yesterday I thought I heard her crying but I couldn't check her cause the door was locked. I really wanted to break the door and take her to my hug. However in the end I just promised myself that I would talk to her soon. Today is the day. I am going to speak to her as soon she'll be back.

I was waiting all but she didn't show up. I was worried to death. She was never stayed out that late. What if something had happened to her? That thought drove me crazy. I grabbed the car keys and stepped out of the apartment. Then I saw her. She was standing in the parking area looking at the apartment. Her eyes were red from crying. It looked like she was waiting for me to sleep. At first I was angry but then I felt guilty as I looked at her standing there trying to warm herself covering her small body with her hands. I reached her and gave her my coat. She looked at me like she didn't recognise me. Her eyes were empty. I leaded her back to our apartment and she didn't resist. She sat on the couch and drank the hot chocolate I gave her. Silence. She was the first who spoke.

'I want to talk to you' she started without looking at me. For some minutes she stayed like this staring her empty cup. Then she talked again. 'I am going to leave the apartment' she finally said.

'What?' I shouted and stood up. 'You can not do this.' Of course she could. 'You can not just leave. We have a mission and its better if we are together' I said. I didn't care for the mission. I was trying to find a way to force her stay. She couldn't just leave me. 'If it is for the kiss, I swear I wont do this again' I tried.

'That's the problem Haruka' she whispered. 'I can not take it anymore' she cried out. I hugged her tightly. 'Please don't do this to me' she begged. She tried to push me but I was stronger.

'Michiru calm down. Please don't abandon me' I begged her now. 'Please stay with me. I need you' I added and kissed her for second time in a month. Her lips were so warm. Had she a fever? Suddenly I felt her hand on my cheek. She had slapped me. It wasn't a strong hit like she was weak. I looked at her and I noticed that she had stranded up. She was holding one of the chairs so not to fall. She was pale and was crying. It hurt me to look at her like this, knowing that I caused all her pain.

'Why are you playing with my heart? I have emotions too. I am a human. Why are you playing with me?' she cried out again.

'I didn't want to hurt you Michiru. I loved you.' I had finally said it. Michiru froze for a moment and the colour left her cheeks, then she fainted. 'Michiru!' I screamed. 'Michi, open your eyes!'

I touched her hands. They were cold but her forehead was really warm. She had a fever. I took her in my arms and drove her at the hospital.

'She is going to be alright' the doctor told me. 'However she should be more careful with her health. She lost more than 5 pounds in two weeks only. That means that she wasn't eating a thing all these days' he explained. 'For some days she will need someone to take care of her and make sure she will take her medicines and eat her meals' he added.

'I will do this' I said smiling. 'Can I see her now?' I asked him. He nodded and shown me her room.

Her eyes were closed but her cheeks were red now. She looked better. I sat on a chair near her bed and held her hand. After some minutes she opened her beautiful eyes and looked around her.

'Where am i?' she asked a bit confused.

'You fainted and I brought you at the hospital. You also had a fever. You scared me to death Michi' I told her.

'So it was only a dream' she whispered and her eyes were full of sadness. 'How did you call me?' she asked when she noticed the nickname I used.

'Michi' I replied nervously.

'I like it' she replied smiling. 'Haruka, were all these a dream?' she asked looking deep in my eyes.

'I love you' I simply said and stood up. 'You maybe don't want to see me again, but…' I didn't manage to finish my phrase cause sweet lips covered my mouth. She was standing in front of me kissing me. I pushed her back at the bed. She had to rest,

'Don't be silly, Ruka.' I grinned on the nickname. 'I cant live without you' she kissed me again and this time was more passionate.

'Does it mean that you like me?' I dared to ask.

'Nope' she answered. I was puzzled and disappointed. 'It means I am crazy in love with you' she added laughing with my expression.

'So from now on you will be more careful with your health. It was so terrible to have you on this condition' I said the truth.

'I will' she promised.

Like this she became my girlfriend and two years later after we defeated Galaxia, she accepted my proposal and became my wife. Now we have a beautiful house near the sea where we live happily. I am the best formula 1 racer and she is the most talented violist. We are really rich and have whatever we want. However what I need is her.

'What do you need to be happy?' I asked her one day while we were sitting at the beach looking at the sunrise.

'I just need you and i am the most happy person on the world' she answered and rested her head on my chest.

_I will be out of city for 4 or 5 days.So i wrote this story for you.Dont forget meIts big enough to enjoy yourself.I will come back with a new story soon.Kisses_

_Michi-chan/Mia_


End file.
